


Balewala

by zkdloeyn



Category: BH Family, EXO, EXO-L, dandanies, erigom, soondingies, yeolmae
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Tweetfic, XiuChen - Freeform, bestfriend au, chanchen, chandae, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdloeyn/pseuds/zkdloeyn
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Jongdae, masaya ang bestfriend nyang si Chanyeol. Kaya nireto nya si Baekhyun sa kanya.





	Balewala

**Author's Note:**

> this is the explicit part / chukchakan part of my chanchen taglish tweetfic bestfriend au, “Balewala.” to read the whole story, mention me on Twitter at @zkdloeyn~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: virgin pa po akkk AMATEUR PA PO HAKSJS de seryoso, I only write what i can imagine KAYA PAGBIGYAN NYO NA
> 
> PS: listen to Jongdae’s Shall We. Iyon ang buod ng parteng ito.

Ang init ng bawat dampi ng labi ni Chanyeol sa labi, mukha, panga, at leeg ni Jongdae. Dalawang kamay na rin ang nasa pang-upo nito, minamasahe at minomolde ang kabilugan ng kay Jongdae habang pinaglalapit ang katawan nila sa isa’t isa. Ramdam ni Jongdae na naglalakad sila papasok ng kwarto ni Chanyeol kaya lalo syang kinabahan. Hawak-hawak nya ang mukha ni Chanyeol ngayon, concentrated sa ginagawa ng bestfriend— ng boyfri—

Bigla nyang narinig ang pagkalas ng belt nya ngayon. Kagagawan ni Chanyeol kung anong nararamdaman nyang namumuong pagkasabik.

He surpressed his moans as Chanyeol continued to massage Jongdae’s ass while trying to pull the latter’s pants down. Shit. Nasasakop ng buong kamay ni Chanyeol ang pang-upo nya ngayon, minsan-minsa’y kinukurot ito habang hinalikan sya ng bestfriend nya. Jongdae can’t help but to run his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair. On one swift move, literal na nahulog ang pantalon ni Jongdae kasabay ng pagtanggal ni Chanyeol sa cape nya na parte ng costume. “You don’t need this, do you?”

Gustong magtago ni Jongdae ngayon. Nakafitted boxer briefs sya similar sa mga cycling ng mga babae. Nakasuot pa ang longsleeves nya at necktie pero gusot-gusot na ito ngayon at magulo. Walang silbi ang medyas nya dahil half naked sya sa harap ng bestfrie—

Siniil sya ng halik ni Chanyeol at ginawa ulit nito ang ginagawa nya kanina sa pang-upo ni Jongdae. Ang bagal ng paggalaw, nilalasap ang bawat paghalik at pagdikit nila sa isa’t isa.

Ang daya naman ni Chanyeol, bakit sya, may damit pa?

Jongdae ran his hands inside Chanyeol’s coat trying to remove it. Napatigil tuloy ito sa paghalik kay Jongdae. “What does my baby want?”

Napakagat ng labi si Jongdae. Mukhang masasanay syang marinig ang pet name na iyon mula kay Chanyeol.

He voluntarily removed his coat at bigla nyang hinatak si Jongdae para mapaupo sila sa edge ng kama. Nakaupo na ito paharap ngayon kay Chanyeol hita nya, kandong-kandong si Jongdae, only to spread Jongdae’s legs further. He didn’t forget to pepper the man with hot kisses and praises.

“F-fu— Chan—” Jongdae exhaled sharply the moment he felt Chanyeol’s hard member grinding against his. Naramdaman nyang hinawi ni Chanyeol ang briefs nya sa may pang-upo para ipasok ang kamay nito, softly tracing its way down to Jongdae’s hole.

“Dae...” Chanyeol said in between kisses. He’s going crazy over Jongdae. “Nawawalan nako ng kontrol.”

Chanyeol wants more.

He palmed Jongdae’s aching cock using his other hand before he pulled it out. Its head was already glistening from the pre-cum. “Baby...”

Isinandal ni Jongdae ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Shit. Hinahawakan nya ito. Never naimagine ni Jongdae na gagawin iyon ng bestfriend nya sa kanya. Never rin nya maiimagine na mararamdaman nya kung gaano kalaki si Chanyeol. Gusto nya na talagang mawala roon dahil hiyang hiya na sya sa ginagawa nya.

Pero napalitan ng pagnanasa ang hiyang yon nang maramdaman nyang dahan-dahang tumaas-baba ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pagkalalaki nya. “A-ahh...”

Jongdae threw his head back, lips slightly opened. He’s making beautiful sounds Chanyeol has never heard before. He likes his baby being pleasured. He continued to touch and pump Jongdae’s sensitive cock, painfully slow, all of that while nibbling and sucking the latter’s exposed neck and shoulder.

“Y-Yeol... shit...”

Chanyeol took that as a cue to place a finger on Jongdae’s entrance, slowly circling it. As soon as Jongdae adjusted from the tense, Chanyeol gently inserted a digit inside him.

“Chanyeol!” Napaliyad si Jongdae. Ang higpit ng pagkakahawak nya sa balikat nito ngayon.

“This might get a little bit uncomfortable for you, Dae.” Chanyeol kissed Jongdae. “Tell me when to stop.”

Tumango si Jongdae sa sinabi nito at sinubukang huminahon. Muli nyang ipinaglapat ang labi nila, naglalaro ang mga dila, kinakagat ang labi ng bawat isa.

Labas-masok ang daliri nito ngayon sa kanya at mababaliw na talaga si Jongdae sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol ngayon. Hinahalukay at iniikot ikot nito ang mga daliri nya sa loob ng pwerta ni Jongdae. Putangina, eto pala ang pakiramdam.

Mula sa pagiging mabagal ay bahagyang binilisan ni Chanyeol ginagawa nya. Hindi pa sya nakuntento at sinundan nya pa ng pangalawa, pangatlong daliri, kaya jusko, nagdidiliryo na ata si Jongdae. Siya na mismo ang gumagalaw.

“C-Chanyeol... ugh...”

Fuck.

Chanyeol loses it. He stopped everything he’s doing which earned a loud and needy whine from Jongdae. “Baby, hold on.”

He unbuckled his pants and let out his hard and long shaft. Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae. Bakit bigla iyon sumulpot?!

Pero hindi nya iniwas ang tingin nya. Sa halip ay nakatitig lang sya roon. Bakit ganon? Parehas namang tite iyon pero makikita mo na mas malaki talaga ang kay—

“You like what you’re seeing?” Chanyeol smirked. Pre-cum was also leaking from Chanyeol’s hard member. He grabbed his and Jongdae’s cock together and slowly jacked them simultaneously.

“Tangina, Chanyeol...” buong buo ang ungol ni Jongdae. Pansin nyang parehas parin pala silang nakadamit pang itaas pero ang dami na nilang nagagawa.

Chanyeol could feel Jongdae desperately thrusting against his caloused hands. His baby is doing pretty well on responding to his touches.

“P-please... please, Yeol.”

As if Chanyeol is under command, he removed Jongdae’s underwear, exposing everything. Chanyeol is in awe. The smaller’s milky skin is begging to be painted with red marks. Chanyeol notices a dark mole on Jongdae’s inner thigh, right next to his cock, inviting to get sucked.

He gazed up to Jongdae whose eyelids and lips are half opened, dazed and turned on. Chanyeol kissed him passionately and said, “I love you,” and spreaded the latter’s ass cheeks.

Napapikit si Jongdae nang maramdaman nya ang ulo ng pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol sa butas nya. Nakahawak ito ngayon sa bewang ni Jongdae, ginaguide sya para unti-unting makapasok si Chanyeol. “Fuck, baby...”

Lalong ibinuka ni Jongdae ang legs nya, sakaling ma-take nya ang kahabaan ni Chanyeol. Liyad na liyad na sya kahit halos kalahati palang ang nakapasok. Hindi ba alam nitong si Chanyeol na first time nya?

“O-oh... u-ugh...”

Chanyeol’s cock is being embraced by Jongdae’s tight walls. He let the smaller shift and adjust to the feeling; moving his hips slowly. Soon enough, all those cries turned into moans when Chanyeol’s thrusts got faster. He held Jongdae’s cock and lazily did a handjob.

Jongdae bounces on top of him, letting out lewd noises and cusses. “F-fuck, Chanyeol... oh, god...”

Jongdae’s longsleeve shirt is bothering Chanyeol so he tore it and threw it on the floor. His other hand roamed around Jongdae’s torso up to his chest. His thumb made a circular motion on Jongdae’s nipples, which added to the smaller’s overflowing sensation.

Putangina. Paulit ulit yung mura sa utak ni Jongdae.

Hindi nya na alam anong nagyayari sa kanya. Basta nalang siyang nakaupo roon, ungol ng ungol. Sarap na sarap. Maling mali, pero tama sa pakiramdam.

Ilan pang saglit ay pakiramdam nya’y maiihi na sya. Eto ba yung... cum?

“C-Chan... yeol... malapit nako...” sabi nya habang sinasakyan si Chanyeol. Ang bilis na ng galaw nila ngayon.

“Not yet, baby...” frustrated na sabi ni Chanyeol. Ano pa bang mas itatagal dito? Sasabog na si— “Oh god!”

Without pulling out his cock from Jongdae, hiniga sya ni Chanyeol sa kama. Saglit itong tumigil para tanggalin ang natitira pa nyang saplot, revealing his toned body to the smaller.

Naglalaway na si Jongdae. Last time nyang nakita si Chanyeol na hubad ay noong 4th year college, wala pang... abs at tattoo. Kahit ganon yon, doon ata nagsimula ang pagtingin ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Nagulat sya nang hinatak ni Chanyeol ang legs nya at ipinulupot ito sa bewang nya. Lalo pang naramdaman ni Jongdae ang nakapasok na matigas na pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol dahil bukakang-bukaka sya ngayon.

Tsaka ito lumapit kay Jongdae pababa, hinalik-halikan sya. Hindi pinatawad ang leeg at balikat ni Jongdae. Ramdam naman nito sa may pwerta nya na unti-unting gumagalaw ang alaga ni Chanyeol. Jusko po!

“A-ah!” Jongdae moaned so loud it echoed on Chanyeol’s room. He pounded himself again on the latter, not wanting to leave him untouched and not fucked. He also made sure the smaller’s lips and chest are occupied. Jongdae’s cock grinded against his and Chanyeol’s abs, wanting to release the hot liquid Jongdae’s been holding.

Jongdae is chanting Chanyeol’s name, begging and wanting for more. The sight of the smaller squirming and moaning his name turned him on even more.

And fell in love even more.

“D-Dae...” he kisses Jongdae torridly as he furiously slams in and out of his hole. “I-I love you...”

“Y-Yeol!” He can feel the hot liquid shooting out from Jongdae’s cock on his abs. The smaller came earlier.

“M-Malapit na, baby..” he slapped Jongdae’s ass. He can still hear the smaller moaning even if he already finished cumming.

Rinig ni Jongdae na nagpakawala ng isang malutong na mura si Chanyeol bago umungol. Habang siya, nakahiga sa ilalim nito, damang dama ang laki at haba nitong lalaking nasa itaas nya. Isa pang malakas na pagbayo at naramdaman nya ang mainit na likido sa loob nya. Shit. Chanyeol came inside him. Ang init, ang lagkit...

Bumagal ang paglabas masok nito at tsaka bumagsak si Chanyeol sa tabi nya. Pareho silang pagod at hingal na hingal sa nangyari. Mas lalo na si Jongdae. Gusto nya nang matulog kahit kailangan nya maglinis ng katawan.

Parang nagkaroon ng puwang sa loob nya nang tanggalin ni Chanyeol ang pagkalalaki nito mula kay Jongdae. Naramdaman nito ang mainit na dibdib ni Chanyeol sa likod nya, ang mga mahahabang brasong yumakap sa bewang nya at ang maliliit at dahan-dahang halik na tinatanim nito sa balikat nya.

“I love you, Jongdae...”

Humugot ng lakas si Jongdae para humarap ito sa kanya. Ayun si Chanyeol, mapungay ang mga matang nakatingin diretso kay Jongdae, pula ang labi, nakangiti.

Ngumiti rin sya pabalik. “Mahal din kita, Chanyeol.”

Ang isa’t isa lang ang kailangan nila sa mahaba at payak na gabing ito.


End file.
